Last Ride
by MapleBurgers
Summary: Arthur intends to propose to Foster (MtF America), but what happens when things take a bad turn? (Warning: Character death and gore) Pairing: Punk!England x MtF!America Written by Sammy and I.


Arthur shuffled around his room, making sure he had everything. He checked his pockets for the umpteenth time for his wallet and phone, somehow thinking that they could disappear at any moment. He took a deep breath and picked up the small velvet box that was sitting on his desk. Once more he opened it to make sure that was still there as well; and it was.

A gold ring with a diamond on top sat inside the box. He swallowed thickly. Arthur couldn't remember the last time he was so nerv- Well… He could, actually. It was the first time he asked her on a date. His lip twitched upward at the memory; they had gone to the park where he liked to spend much time at, and danced by themselves. Arthur rubbed his cheek sheepishly and nervously.

He bit his lip and slid the box into his pocket. Arthur had already told his mother what he was going to do, and although he almost lost his spine in the hug he received, she left him alone after that. His mother was probably trying to give him space so he wouldn't be as nervous. However, he grabbed his coat and bit his mother farewell, her wishes of luck only made him that much more tense.

Arthur got into his car and nearly slipped on a patch of ice. "Geez!" he huffed once he regained his balance before getting back into the car. The roads were also a little slick, he'd have to be carful. So, he got into the car and started off to Foster's. On the way, he played with things he could say in his head, but all of them sounded cliche or stupid or both. Somethings he said out loud just to double check.

Foster had been waiting for him for a while now, he had called to say he was coming over but she had no idea why. Either way, she got dressed in a nice pair of jeans and a silky, dark blue shirt that draped down. It covered a bit of her curves but still looked nice. She thought it brought out her eyes…

When the door opened, she looked up from her book and gave a sweet smile. "Hey," she greeted, standing up and walked over toward him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders in a hug. "Good to see you!" she said happily, kissing his cheek, though felt how warm he was. She mentally shrugged it off and looked up at him. "Where are we headed? You didn't tell me over the phone?"

Arthur slid his arms around her waist; chuckling at the kiss she gave his cheek. He returned the favor with a peck on the lips. "No where too special, but it's a surprise," he grinned. "You look amazing by the way," he complimented, sliding his hands down her sides.

After giving her one more peck, this time on her neck, he pulled away. "Ready to go then, love?"

She giggled a little sheepishly, waving a hand. "Aw, you don't have to flatter me anymore, Arthur," she said, kissing his temple before she took his hand and started out of her apartment, closing the door behind herself and locking up. "I bet it's going to be wonderful, you've always had good surprises " she said, humming softly as they headed down to the car.

"I very well have to," he started, "Credit where credit's due, and all that." Arthur gave her a playful smirk and lead her down to his car. He opened the door for her as always and shut it behind her once she was in. Arthur hopped into the driver's seat and carefully pulled out and out onto the road.

His nerves returned to him the second he remembered the ring inside the center console. He cleared his throat, "So h-how are you?" Did he stutter? No, really? He stuttered? Damn it…

She waited until they started off down the road, humming softly to the tune on the radio before he spoke. She giggled at his stutter, resting her cheek in a hand. "I've been really good. Cleaned up the house and got a date for my surgery," she said, rather happy about that. "How've you been?"

He rolled his eyes when she giggled at him, playing it off. Arthur smiled, "That's great, Foster, I'm sure you're excited." He was very happy for her- and himself(hehe) about it. "I've been good. Just been cleaning my very unused house," he sighed. "Nagini's been getting bigger though," he smiled.

"Oh yeah?" she asked, smiling at him sweetly. "I'll come over to see him soon, I can't wait to see how big he gets when he's fully grown!" she looked pretty excited, bouncing once or twice in her seat.

Arthur smiled at her, "Yes, you will. He's also warmed up to me a bit, which is good. When I first got him he wouldn't even let me pick him out of his cage."

"Did he try and bite you?" she asked, looking a little curious. "Well, either way, I'm happy that he's happier with you," she said, smiling. "Maybe I can pick him up."

"No, he just hid," he explained. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind that. I don't think anyone would mind you picking them up," he teased.

She blushed a little, covering her face for a short moment. "Oh, I'm sure there would be a few," she said with a soft giggle, though soon moved her hands down, resting her head on the window, watching as things moved by. "I'm thinking of taking a job at a daycare."

He blinked at that, "A daycare? That sounds fantastic, I love children." Arthur was watching the somewhat icy roads, making sure to be careful. "I was… actually thinking about signing up with an agency…" he said a little quietly.

"Me too, I'd love to have one one day," she said with a certain sparkle in her eyes, humming a little. "But working with them and being a part of their lives will be just as good," she said with a nod, then looked toward him. "You were?"

"I think that is a great idea," he couldn't help but smile about it, imagining Foster working with children was just a sweet picture. Arthur nodded, confirming what he said, "Well… I've been thinking about it, and… well, I'd like to try it? I want to see at least how far I get." Arthur loved music and singing, and he'd be damned if he didn't at least try to start a career in it.

She smiled at him sweetly. "I bet you'll be famous one day, you've got a really great voice," she said softly, a warm look in her eyes. "I'm sure everyone will love listening to you, but they'd have to fight me to get to you," she giggled. "Can't have any crazy fans after you."

"Haha, they won't be able to tear me from you," he chuckled back. "Thank you… Nice to know I'll have you there with me," he smiled softly back at her, "I'm sure I can get there if you're there."

"Aw, I'd follow you anywhere," she said, moving to gently take his hand, smiling at him and giving it a squeeze before taking her hand back.

He smiled at that, and he opened his mouth to say something equally sappy in return, but suddenly, his steering had little effect, as well as his breaks. They were skidding on ice and Arthur was loosing control of the car, "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He wasn't used to icy roads, but he was trying his best gain control again. The ice had frozen over thick and he couldn't see the end of it on the road.

Foster blinked when she felt the car start to slide, thinking it was nothing for a moment before they really started to turn, the back end of the car fish tailing, only turning wider each time until the car was almost sideways on the road. She wanted to hide and cover her face, though she looked around, eyes wide and pupils dilated, any sound stuck in her throat… Until she saw the pole. "Oh my God! Arthur!" she screamed, just before there was a loud crash, everything going dark.

Arthur's brows were furrowed hard in concentration, lost in it until he heard Foster's scream and saw why. His eyes went wide and he swerved the car best he could, but all that happened was the loud crash and his vision going black.

He blinked. He blinked again. Once more, he blinked and his vision returned. Arthur tried to move, but he felt a pressure on his chest and pain in his neck. He sat up, trying to remember what happened. What was he leaning on…? An… an airbag…? Then he remembered; the ice, the pole, everything. As fast as he could he turned to look at Foster, but that wasn't a sight he could stomach… "F-Foster…?! Are you okay?!" he raised a hand and placed it on her shoulder.

Foster was awake, though she couldn't open her eyes for the longest times, the lids heavy and her ears ringing loudly. She felt the hand on her shoulder, eyes slowly peeking open, lips parted. A tiny bit of blood slipped down from her forehead under her bangs, her airbag hadn't opened, so she hit the dash.

Looking a little out of it, she looked around, unsure exactly where they were or what happened. "I—" she furrowed her brow after her hand fell to her stomach, looking downward, blood seeping through her clothes. The dashboard was split, the edge having snapped into her and the rest pressing in, trapping her there. She frowned, unsure. "Is that… Me?" she asked, slowly tuning in, though she was still a little out of it. "What…?" she tried to move the dashboard from herself, though the pain hit and she winced, unable to manage anything more than a strangled noise, her hand instantly moving to her stomach. "It hurts… Arthur it hurts!" she sobbed, unable to move.

His eyes wide in shock and fear. "Fuck, Fuck," he breathed and started pounding in air bag so he could move. "Hold on, h-hold on I just need to get my phone, ok? S-stay calm," he said to her, but his face was contorted in horror as he dig for his phone in his pocket, trying not to grunt at the pain coursing through his neck and spine. "Nng!" he groaned when he realized it wasn't there and started searching for it.

He tried leaning down on the floor board, but he couldn't find it. In panic and rage he pounded he steering wheel, "FUCK- Ah!" He must've broken something, because that hurt like hell. He couldn't even look at Foster in that condition. "O-ok, I can't find the phone…" he concluded, "H-hold on." With much effort, and nearly blacking out in the process, he reached back and pulled a hoodie out of the backseat. "I'm sorry, but we have to stop the bleeding…" he looked scared- terrified even, "Here, I'm going to try to get it off and you have to p-put this on it, ok?"

She gave him a weak smile. "I-It's okay, it's not your fault," she whispered softly, trying to be as comforting as possible, though it only lasted a moment. When he said he was going to move it, she trembled and shook, fear clearly on her face and she got ready to put the sweater on.

When the dash moved, she couldn't even scream. The pain came in a hot white flash, and she pushed the sweater over herself, covering the mess of her innards. "O-oh my God," she whispered, her voice shaking heavily, head falling back and eyes on the ceiling of the broken car. "I-I— What…?" she couldn't think properly, though she felt so cold…

Arthur's face went white as a sheet. His head shook back and forth over and over. Immediately he went to search for his phone. "Where is it, where is it?!" he yelled, ignoring all pain that he felt, safe for his grunts and small tears prickling the corners of his eyes. He looked everywhere until he saw something light up in the corner of his eye. When locked onto it, he saw it was his phone.

It was yards away from the car, and had gone through the windshield. He moved to open the door, but it wouldn't open… It had ben bent shut from the force of the collision. "No… no, no, no, no, no!" he yelled, starting to slam against the door in an attempt to open it, only causing him to wince in pain, and letting out a strangled cry.

Foster listened to him, sobbing softly and raised a bloodied hand to her face, covering her lips to stifle the sound. When she saw the other moving like that, she looked out the window toward the phone. She felt fear tearing through her, the pain finally catching up to her. "A-Arthur…" she looked toward him, slowly reaching out to stop him from hurting himself further, unable to find the strength to pull him over, though she gripped onto him and gently tugged. "C-come here," she whispered softly, worry and fear clear on her face.

"I-I don't… I need you right here," she whispered, her eyes starting to water again. "Please…" she whispered, barely noticing the smoke starting to seep into the car, small flames slowly appearing from the hood of the car.

He stopped when he heard her voice, he stopped dead in what he was doing and turned. Face tear covered and shaking, he slowly leaned into her touch and toward her. "I-I, I'm so-sorry," he sobbed. Arthur unbuckled his seatbelt and reached to cup her blood covered cheek. "I'm so sorry-…" he whispered, choking on his words. "P-please, I'm sorry…" he begged out loud, "Please… I love you…" He stroked her face, looking into her eyes and nuzzled kisses on her face in a desperate show of affection.

She felt her heart break when she saw that look on her face, her own eyes welling up with tears as he came toward her. "I-It's okay," she whispered over and over, her arms slowly wrapping around him the best she could, whimpering a little bit in pain. "It's okay… It's not your fault. I-I promise, it's not your fault," she whispered under her breath, choking on a sob. She looked up at him, looking into his eyes, unable to look away. She kissed him back however she could, though her arms fell from him, unable to find the strength. She gave him a tiny smile, not wanting the last thing for him to see to be her frowning.

She knew he always loved her smile.

"I love you too… So, so so so so so so so much," she whispered, her voice trembling almost as much as her hands. She brought one to his cheek and pressed her forehead to his, worried. "I've never… Ever loved anyone like I love you," she whispered, her eyes only overflowing with tears again, her smile fading. "My biggest dream was to… To marry you and have kids and… And I…" she couldn't finish the rest, her sobs taking over and she covered her face with her hand, whimpering a little bit. "I don't want to die, Arthur… I…" she sniffled, peeking out at him, eyes red. "I don't want to leave you behind… I-I can't. I wanted to be with you forever, not… Not…" she couldn't think, though she hoped he knew what she was saying.

His eyes were just pouring tears that wouldn't stop. He didn't want to loose her, he didn't want her to- Oh, god. When he felt her weak arms around him, his followed suit around her. Even her smile wasn't enough to fix this, and it didn't last long. Though, as the words poured from her mouth, he couldn't help but be happy and grateful that she felt that way. "I-I don't either," he stuttered, tears finally drying up and the glow of the fire from the hood of the car reflecting off his face.

Then he remembered, "Oh god." he pulled back carefully and hurried to pull the ring out, opening it to give it to her. "I-I bought you this," he cracked a small smile, "I was p-planning on taking you to the park by the lake." Arthur brushed her matted hair out of her beautiful face. "You are the only one I've ever loved as much as I love you…" he bit his lip, trying to hold back a sob, "I-I want you to know that I wanted that too- G-god, Foster… I wanted that more than anything… I wanted to spend th-the rest of our lives together… I just didn't expect it to be this short…" He let out a bitter chuckle.

She blinked when he moved away, her hand falling, her eyes following and blinked at the sight of the ring, looking up toward him once more. She was stunned, and she managed a tiny smile, gently taking the ring. "I…" she sniffled a little bit, her breathing starting to grow weaker, though she gently pulled him in close and kissed him, almost sleepily. "You were going to take me to where we had our first date for this…?" she asked, looking into his eyes with a certain fondness, smiling at him.

"I love you," she whispered, kissing him very lightly. "I wish I could tell you how much but there isn't any words for it. I just love you," she said softly.

After a moment and a deep, trembling breath, she looked downward, biting her lip as her vision started to fade. "Arthur?" she looked at him. "We'll be together forever, I don't care where we go, but I will be right there beside you," she whispered, slowly leaning against him, her eyes starting to close, breathing shallow. "Could you… Could you sing for me?" she asked. "I know you love to, and… I really just want to hear your voice," she said, taking in a shaking breath.

Arthur smiled softly, just so happy she liked the idea. He cupped her cheek and kissed her in return. However, as she looked at him again, he could see the responsiveness of her eyes dim and her voice sounded like it was growing weaker. "I love you too, Foster, I love you too…" He wrapped his arm around her shoulders when he felt her leaning on him. "O-of course," his voice cracked and his heart twisted with a pain he'd never felt before. "Wha-what do you want me to sing, love?" he said as cooly as possible, knowing that she didn't have long. If it was to end like this… He wanted it to be as nice as possible for her… and for him.

She took a couple of shaking breaths, her hand moving up to slowly brush the tears from her eyes, her head resting on him heavily. "Could you sing…" she thought for a moment, smiling softly to herself. "I'll Never Be Lonely Again, for me?" she asked softly.

Arthur nodded and kissed her forehead, though it felt cold on his lips. He shakily started singing, doing his best to sing it as well as he could.

"There's a star at the edge of the field where we kiss

Where I hold you and tell you I love you

And that star shine's its light

Through this young boy's window every night

As I lay here gazing, wishing for that love

But those young lover's days

Are still far away

If that star keeps consoling

I'll never be lonely

Again"

Tears trailed down his cheeks and wiped them away, his voice cracking as his sang on and the weight of Foster's body became heavier.

On a hot Kansas night

I pulled you in tight

And gave you the words I'd been holding

I gazed in your twinkling eyes

And kissed you for the first time

And I felt my life suddenly gain meaning

He choked on a sob, taking a deep breath before continuing and rubbing Foster's arm, trying to sooth them both.

"But since then many days

Have pushed you away

If that star keeps consoling

I'll never be lonely

Again

Oh and my love

Those lover's days

Now they're so far, far away

If that star keeps consoling

Whomever you're holding

I'll never be lonely

Again"

As the song came to an end he looked down at her, "H-how was that, Foster…?"

She smiled softly as he started to sing for her, listening to his voice, though wasn't able to look up at him, not wanting to see those tears. She could see her own well enough. She breathed slowly, hearing him sob, his singing broken and pained. She pressed her lips together, looking down at her hand, gently taking hold of Arthur's, the ring gleaming in the rising fires, though her ears were deaf to it, only hearing Arthur.

Slowly, she started to slip, her eyelids becoming heavy, trying so hard to keep herself awake, knowing if she closed her eyes, she wouldn't open them again. She sniffled, taking in a shaking breath, gripping his hand tightly.

Foster smiled softly, taking in a shaky breath. "I-It was perfect," she whispered softly, glancing up at him, giving a warm smile, keeping the sobs back as much as she could. "I-I'm not scared anymore. I was, but…" she took a breath, her hand slowly losing it's grip. "I'll wait for you… I promise," she whispered. "I love you," she said, looking up into his eyes, giving a smile, though slowly, it started to fade, her muscles relaxing and eyes slowly closing. Her fingers remained loosely weaved with his own, and soon, her head lolled to the side, life leaving her body, the only sound left behind was the crackling of the fire, the light glistening off the tears on her cheeks.

Arthur gripped her hand back, holding it tightly and trying to keep from sobbing. He did smile at her compliment and the smile on her face. As he grip weakened, so did his will to hold back his emotions. "I love you too…" he said just loud enough to be heard. As the light left her eyes, so did the tears from his. He wailed and turned, wrapping his arms around her lifeless body, crying, crying into her golden hair and wiping his thumb over her soft cheek.

He was alone.

Alone, in a car that was on fire, with the body of his now dead lover. He cradled her body and started to cough. The smoke was starting to fill the car, sealing his fate. All he had, was the few minute he had until he would suffocate to death. However… he thought as he looked down at her, maybe that isn't so bad… he and Foster would be together soon. Arthur smiled and leaned back, and closed his eyes, feeling light headed. He sure would miss mum and Lilli- other important women in his life… And he couldn't wait for Alfred to come kick his ass…

Yeah… It'll all be fine… A small smile curled it's way on his face as he started to slip… and just as he was about to, the engine explored, and killed him in an instant.


End file.
